My first and Hopefully my last
by doubled-heroes
Summary: ashley is falling in love for the first time and doesnt know what's happening,, will she confront her feelings or let them be read and find out


Title: My First and Hopefully My Last

Characters: it's a Spashley fic hellooooo

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the concept and story I do not own South of Nowhere

A/N: This is my second fan fic so be honest about what you think

**Ashley's POV**

When I saw her my eyes almost popped out of there socket, her beautiful blue eyes, shiny blonde hair, and a great body what more can a girl ask for.

Hi, I'm Ashley Davies and I think I have fallen in love.

Well it all started as a game between me and my friend/ ex-boyfriend Aiden, when a new person comes to school we see who could land the person first. Today was the start of a new game, a new girl with beautiful blonde shiny hair, great body, and a smile to die for.

"well Aiden I guess you want to start the game now huh" I said

"you read my mind" Aiden said

We set the ground rules, which there aren't many of but just to be cautious

" so Aiden these are the rules no sex until after one of us lands her that would be cheating, and one other thing let the best man win"

"ok Ashley you're on" and with that being said the game begun

It's later in the day and I have music my favorite subject with Aiden, the new girl, and my twin brother Kyle. Yes, I failed to mention that I have a twin brother we couldn't be more alike except for the fact that he's sweet and innocent and I'm a badass ha. Well anyway we're sitting in here Kyle is sitting next to the new girl and I'm sitting next to Aiden, from the looks of it I think that my twin and the new girl are becoming friends, just to let you know my brother has a girlfriend so there's no chance he's into the new girl.

" Hey ash, do you think your brother might like the new girl, because it…." I cut him off

" Aiden he is n a happy relationship with Kyla he wouldn't cheat on her let alone think about another girl" I said defending my brother

" Ok. Ok don't bite my head odd I forgot he was with Kyla" He said sarcastically

" How thee hell did you forget she's your sister for gods sake" I said trying to figure if there really is a brain in that macho head of his

The bell rang and class ended I heard my brother say " see ya later Spencer" I thought that is a beautiful ass name

" well hello my other half" I said walking up to my brother

" what do you want ash, you never just walk up and say hi" he said trying to get the truth out of me

" you caught me, if you must know I wanted you to introduce me to your little friend over there" I gestured towards where Spencer was standing

" No Ashley I am not getting her caught up in yours and Aiden's little game" he said seeming agitated

" Oh come on I don't want to lose please just help me out" I said giving him my famous Ashley pout

" No ash this is one girl that you or Aiden won't get for sure" he said calming down a little but still agitated

"What do you have a crush on her or something" I say giving him a questioning look he just blushes and puts his head down

"you totally have the hots for her, you better not let Kyla find out" I said laughing

"I so do not like her she's just a friend that I do not want you manipulate" he said with a smirk

"well you better watch your back or I will tell Kyla about your little 'friend'" I laughed and walked off

I walked over to the table I usually sit at when I go to lunch, I can't put my finger on it but there's something about this new girl that's different from the rest and it's driving me crazy trying to figure out what

"O well if isn't the two kings of asses" I said as Aiden and my brother came to sit down

" hahaha very funny ash, did it take all day to come up with that one" Aiden said trying to be sarcastic

"well anyway just to let the two of you know Spencer is coming to sit with us so do not be rude" Kyle said sounding super serious

" o well let the games begin hahahaha" Aiden said in his cocky tone but he was right the games begin now

So me Aiden and Kyle sat at the lunch table when we saw Spencer coming towards us Aiden gave me a smirk as she started to sit for some strange reason as soon as she sat down my stomach turned into knots what the hell is going on here

"Hey Kyle" she said as she pulled out her lunch

"O hey Spence let me introduce you, Spencer this is my sister Ashley and her friend Aiden" He said gesturing towards the two of us

"Hey Ashley and Aiden" she said extending her hand to shake mine and Aiden's

" Hi" Aiden said shaking her hand first

" Hi" I said finally shaking her hand and as soon as my hand touched hers it was like an electric shock running through my body I could tell she felt it to because as soon as our hands touched she pulled away quickly and blushed

" well now that we're all acquainted, Spence do you want to come to a party I'm having at my house tonight" Kyle said sounding very confident

" Uhmm sure I have nothing better to do" she said finally just giving in to my brothers temptation

" cool and maybe after you want to spend the night, ya know just in case you get to drunk" He said sounding really nervous

" Uhmm yea sure I don't think I would feel like explaining to my parents what happened" she finally said after thinking hard about it " but where am I going to sleep" she asked

" you can sleep in the guest room, me and Ashley here live in a mansion so it's no trouble at all" he said getting some of his confidence back

" don't be silly Kyle can sleep with me" I said smirking at Aiden because he knew exactly how I meant that

" or you can sleep with Ashley it's your pick Spence" Kyle said raising his eyebrows at me kind of suspiciously

" Uhmm sure I can use someone with me if I get too drunk" she said trying to cover up her blushing but it didn't go unnoticed by me or Aiden

" so Spencer maybe you want to go out after the party you know like on a date" Aiden said realizing the plan I had for the party

" Uhmm….sure Aiden I would love that just give me a time and a day" she said sounding unsure about her answer

Well I see you wanna play hardball Aiden, it's on now….better believe that.

Well that's the first chapter hope you liked it R&R and tell how you liked it and I will think about writing more chapters (insert evil laugh) but seriously though tell me what you think good or bad I love to read your reviews, makes me a better writer


End file.
